


Is that a tattoo?

by wallyreads



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Bottom Steve Harrington, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Gay Billy Hargrove, Hawkins (Stranger Things), Love, M/M, Mild Smut, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Reunion Sex, Soft Billy Hargrove, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart, Tattoos, Top Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallyreads/pseuds/wallyreads
Summary: The longest Steve and Billy have spent apart since they started dating was a week, so after Steve gets back from the three weeks he spent in California for a cousins wedding, the two boys can't keep their hands off of each other. Steve even forgets that he has a new tattoo until Billy finds it, and Billy falls even more in love with him.orSteve comes back from his holiday with a tattoo and a need for his boyfriend to fuck him (except i don't know how to write hardcore smut so this is all you're getting)
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	Is that a tattoo?

**Author's Note:**

> A piece from my prompt list, using prompt #57 "Is that a tattoo?"

Ever since Steve and Billy got together, they had an issue with being apart. Hated it, would spend the whole time longing and wishing to be with each other. Billy would never admit this, but Steve was more than happy to complain constantly the more he’s away from his boyfriend, which is exactly what he did the whole three weeks he spent with his family in California.

“It’s just three weeks, Stevie, you’ll be fine” Billy tried to convince him, but that only made Steve hold him tighter, refusing to leave. He couldn’t care less about weddings, let alone his family. He barely knew his family, other than saying hello with a small wave and a polite smile at whatever family event his parents would force him to go to. His family didn’t talk to each other unless it was to show others how much of a loving family they were, but really they didn’t care. Hell, they would disown Steve the moment any of them realised he was bisexual, or in a relationship with a guy, because they couldn’t really care less about him. Steve didn’t even remember the last time he spoke to his cousin, Amelia, who was getting married on the beach in Billy’s home town.

Billy tried to convince Steve he would like it up there, that it would be good for him to stay in Cali for a little, get used to it, since that’s where Billy promised to take Steve when they were old enough to get away from their families and from fucking Hawkins. Steve was reluctant, of course, but felt a little better about it.

That feeling left him the moment they began to drive, his parents sitting quietly in the front, not even realising their son sulking in the back, already missing his boyfriend.

And sure, he didn’t mind California, it reminded him of Billy. But waking up to the smell of the ocean, the smell of Billy, but no actual Billy to hug and kiss and hold, was almost like torture.

So that’s why the moment he returned, Billy was at his house, on top of him in his bedroom, attacking his neck with sloppy but needy kisses. Steve’s house was empty like always, his parents already off again for another “business trip”, which they didn’t really mind, meaning they could be as loud as they wanted, and after three weeks of constant pining and not being touched the way they wanted to, they knew they wouldn’t be able to contain their moans.

Steve couldn’t help but shiver as Billy’s hand made its way under his shirt, his fingers finding their way up to his nipple, causing more heat to pool at his groin, his heart beating faster. He tugged at Billy’s hair, pushing his body closer as Billy’s fingers continued to rub over his now hard nipple, causing Steve to squirm under him. He didn’t realise how much he actually needed Billy, how much being away from him hurt, caused his chest to ache, forever longing for the moments like these.

He knew Billy felt the same, that being away from Steve was just as hard, and Steve would be lying if he didn’t say that this was the best kind of sex, after being apart for so long, the need to get as close to each other as they can. The longest they had been apart since they got together was a week, and the moment they reunited was like heaven, so Steve could only imagine what this would feel like. The thought itself was getting him excited, was making his dick already hard, wanting, _waiting_ for Billy to take him apart.

Billy pulled away from his neck, moving to Steve’s lips, licking into his mouth almost instantly as Steve moaned out again. He pushed his hips towards Billy, a moan escaping both of them at the friction. Billy’s fingers squeezed at his nipple again, causing Steve to squirm again, Billy’s fingers lingering for a moment before trailing down to Steve’s waist, his fingers brushing over the tattoo Steve forgot to tell him about. Honestly Steve forgot it was even there, too preoccupied with thoughts of Billy’s dick inside him the whole ride home, too distracted the moment he had Billy on top of him.

Billy pulled away from Steve at the change in texture on Steve’s side, the tattoo still slightly raised, and pushed himself up slightly, pulling at the bottom of Steve’s shirt to reveal the black ink, in the shape of a surfboard, ocean waves and sunshine inside the dark lines, sitting just above Steve’s left hip.

“Is.. **is that a tattoo?** ” Billy breathed out, both boys still breathing heavily as he ran his fingers over the ink again, causing a blush to creep its way onto Steve’s cheeks, watching as Billy leaned closer, continuing to trace the lines with his fingers, causing goosebumps to rise on Steve’s skin.

He nodded, biting down on his lip as Billy glanced towards him, grinning as he looked back down towards the tattoo. It shouldn’t have made Steve that excited, but seeing Billy just in awe over his tattoo, a grin on his face as he checked his boyfriend’s ink out, did wonders to Steve. He loved the feeling of Billy checking him out in general, always made him blush and his stomach fill with butterflies, but being this close and this intimate, watching as Billy look towards Steve, so in love with everything about him, made Steve want nothing more than to be this close to him forever.

And Billy truly did love Steve, loved every inch of him. Knew every inch of him, inside and out, in more ways than just physical. Sometimes he still doesn’t believe that he managed to get Steve, that his pretty boy was _his_. That Billy was the one to make Steve feel this way, to take him apart and put him back together. Billy didn’t think he deserved Steve, but wasn’t going to let that stop him from loving him, from letting Steve love him back. He thought he was the luckiest guy in the world.

“A surfboard?” Billy asked, running his tongue over his bottom lip, causing Steve’s body to twitch slightly, his side heating up more with every touch. He couldn’t help but smile, watching Billy mesmerised by the tattoo. That same feeling overcoming him, warming his whole body the more he watched his boyfriend.

“Yeah. Being up there reminded me of you, being by the ocean. You know you smell like California” he began to explain, tangling his fingers through Billy’s hair again as he hummed out, nodding slightly, continuing to look over the details of the sunshine and the birds above the waves.

“I remember you telling me you used to love to surf, that you’d teach me when we go there together” Steve continued, the memories coming back to him, causing his smile to grow. He couldn’t wait until that day, after they graduate, when they move away together. He enjoyed being in California, and being there made him long for their future, wanting nothing more than to be with Billy out by the water on a hot summers day.

He replayed the moment Billy promised to take him to California over and over again in his head, holding onto that hope. The thought of leaving Hawkins with Billy made him smile, warmth spreading throughout his body. There was a time he never thought that would be his dream, moving to California, with _Billy Hargrove_ of all people. But things changed, and if he was religious he would thank god for letting things turn out like they did. He really didn’t know what he would do without Billy in his life.

“You know how much I missed you?” Steve tugged at Billy’s hair again, his eyes meeting bright blue ones as Billy licked his lips again, already knowing the answer. He moved his body closer, leaning in towards Steve, stopping just an inch from his face.

“Enough to get a tattoo?” he asked, smirking out as Steve nodded, receiving a kiss before Billy pulled Steve’s shirt over his head, dropping it to the floor, moving back down his body, placing his lips over the inked skin, causing Steve’s dick to twitch in his shorts, loving the feeling of Billy’s lips and tongue on his skin. Billy noticed the shiver that ran through Steve, smirking as he continued to kiss over the tattoo, his teeth digging into his skin for a moment, before his tongue ran over the sore spot, causing Steve to twitch again, pushing his hips towards Billy again, dick fully hard, a moan escaping him.

Billy moved his kisses back up Steve’s body, holding himself up again, biting down at Steve’s collar bone as Steve tugged at his hair, guiding him up to meet his lips.

“You like?” Steve asked a Billy pulled away, positioning himself between Steve’s legs, tugging on the waistband of his shorts, his eyes back to the tattoo, shining slightly with Billy’s spit, causing him to smirk as he looked back to Steve.

“Hell yeah. Look real sexy with some ink, pretty boy” he said, his eyes already blown as he pulled off Steve’s shorts, going for his own buttons on his jeans as Steve licked his lips, wanting nothing more than to feel Billy on him, inside him. Couldn’t keep in the moans as Billy kissed down the inside of his thigh, his fingers still tracing the surfboard, sending another shiver through Steve.

_Yeah, he’d definitely have to get another tattoo soon._


End file.
